


That's Not Right!

by Voltaikura



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltaikura/pseuds/Voltaikura
Summary: Vince and Howard are accidentally caught in the middle of one of their private activities by their little girl.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	That's Not Right!

**Author's Note:**

> A short story told from the perspective of Sharona Moon-Noir, my OC who’s Vince and Howard’s daughter.  
> Thanks to Lindsay Caraway for being my awesome beta!! (°◡°♡).:｡

I’m only 8 years old and I’ve already seen the scariest thing in my life!

I was asleep when I woke up after I heard a _THUD!_ and a _CRASH!_ . The first thing I thought was maybe it was Uncle Bollo’s rival from the Zooniverse, Darryl the Proboscis Monkey, come back to try and steal Uncle Bollo’s beautiful fur again! I heard another _THUD!_ , and the sound of running footsteps. Not monkey footsteps, people footsteps. I thought they were in the Nabootique, the store my Uncle Naboo owns, beneath the flat.

“Oh no!” I whispered to Mr. Wrinkles my stuffed parrot, “I bet it’s bad guy crooks come to steal Dad’s beautiful new outfits!”

I quietly got out of my bed and grabbed my badminton racket to use as a weapon. 

“Stay here, Mr. Wrinkles,” I said and tucked Mr. Wrinkles under my blanket, “I don’t want you to get hurt!”

I sneaked down the hall to go to Uncle Naboo and Uncle Bollo’s room. I knew their magic and their monkey strength would beat any bad guys! I didn’t think I should get my dads. Whenever my Papa gets scared, he says, ‘Don’t kill me! I’ve got so much to give!’ And then he starts crying. I was sneaking down the hall, being quiet, when I heard the running footsteps again and more _THUD!_ sounds. They were coming from my dads’ room. I thought maybe the crooks were in my dads’ room and trying to hurt them, then I heard laughing.

_That’s not right,_ I thought.

My dads’ door was open a little bit, so I looked inside. 

I wish I hadn’t.

_That’s not right!_ I thought again when I saw what was happening.

My dads’ were in nothing but their vests and pants (for you that are not British reading this, in Britain “pants” means what you might call “underpants”), running around their room, laughing, and throwing satsumas at each other! No one wants to see their dads in nothing but their vests and pants! And why were they throwing satsumas at each other?! I’d seen them do weird stuff, but that was the weirdest!!

I tried to close the door and sneak away, but the door made a squeaky noise and I think they heard. I ran back to my room, jumped into my bed, pulled my covers over me, and pretended to be asleep. My dads came into my room to check on me.

“Sharona?” said Dad all quiet, “Are you asleep?”

I pretended to be asleep.

“She’s fine, Vince,” said Papa, “She probably just fell out of bed, again. She’ll be okay in the morning.”

_NO!_ I thought, _I won’t be okay! I’ll never be okay again after I saw THAT!_

“Vince,” said Papa as they left, “She was sleeping with her badminton racket, do you think that means anything?"

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid, I read a lot of "Junie B. Jones" books, which I think influenced the tone of this story a bit.


End file.
